1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible cap and, more particularly, to a reversible cap that does not require a user to completely detach the cap's brim.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for a reversible cap have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a brim that is securely mounted to a cap at all times, including when the cap and brim are being reversed.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,180 issued to Hall McKenzie Mona for a hat with reversible crown and detachable, reversible visor. However, it differs from the present invention because the Mona reference requires a user to detach the brim from the crown of the cap when reversing it. The present invention maintains the brim mounted to the crown of the cap while the cap's crown is being reversed providing a more secure engagement and eliminating the possibility of the brim being lost.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.